1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a map display system and a map display method, and, in more detail, relates to a map display system and a map display method which are convenient when searching for an aged building or street.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent development of the IT technology surrounding digital cameras has been allowing the camera to output digitalized images to the outside via the Internet or the like, and also to acquire images such as a map from the outside for utilizing the images for various applications.
As an application method of a combination of a map and an image, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-52809 (published on Mar. 1, 2007) discloses a photograph providing system which displays a photograph on a map and also displays a shooting position and a shooting direction of the photograph.